1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to tonneau covers for truck beds and, more particularly, to a tonneau cover rail assembly which universally accommodates tonneau covers having snap-type fastening mechanisms and tonneau covers having hook-type fastening mechanisms.
2. Discussion
Tonneau covers are used to cover openings within vehicles. Tonneau covers are commonly used to cover seating sections of boats and convertible cars, as well as pick-up truck beds. Tonneau covers are advantageous since they provide protection from the elements for the contents thereunder and improve aerodynamics.
For years, tonneau covers utilized snap-type fastening mechanisms for securing the cover to the vehicle. In this type of mechanism, several snap receptacles are secured directly to a vehicle. The tonneau cover is provided with mating snaps which are snapped onto the snap receptacles. While adequate, this type of fastening arrangement requires extensive tooling to embed the snap receptacles into the vehicle and, once the snap receptacles are in place, they cannot be easily removed.
Today, most tonneau cover assemblies include a rail network which is attached to the top of the vehicle bed sidewalls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,033 to Wheatley et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,184 to Byrd et al. show tonneau cover assemblies using a rail network. After the rail network is secured to the vehicle, the tonneau cover is secured to the rails.
Rail networks commonly employ one of two types of fastening mechanisms for interconnecting with a tonneau cover. The first type includes a plurality of snap receptacles which cooperate with mating snaps coupled about the perimeter of the cover. The second type employs an elongated slot for cooperating with an elongated hook coupled about the perimeter of the cover. As such, a different rail network is required for use in conjunction with each type of cover. That is, a cover having a snap-type fastening mechanism requires a rail network having mating snap receptacles. Similarly, a cover having hook-type fastening mechanisms requires a rail network having mating channels. As such, a retailer must maintain an inventory of both snap-type and hook-type rail networks for use with each type of cover.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a rail network for a tonneau cover which universally accommodates both snap-type fastening mechanisms and hook-type fastening mechanisms.